


I Hate the Jumbotron

by along_those_lines



Series: Kissing Prompts - Plance [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball, Crack, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kiss cam, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/along_those_lines/pseuds/along_those_lines
Summary: When Pidge's Intramural team goes to a Basketball game for fun, Pidge learns that she hates the Jumbotron and its games.





	I Hate the Jumbotron

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing Prompt #4: Awkward Kiss

Pidge paused to glare at a cheering and clearly drunk guy about her age, rolling her eyes as she walked back up the stairs towards her teammates. 

Pidge’s intramural basketball team was currently sitting in the bleachers at a basketball game. A professional one. Keith had been the one to originally suggest it, saying that they could learn a thing or two from professionals. Shiro, as captain, hadn’t outright opposed it, although Pidge still suspected that he was mostly in it for the snacks. 

Hunk sat on the end of the row, decked out in the team’s colors and waving one of those pointer fingers enthusiastically. On the other side of her own seat, Lance sat doing something on his phone, probably posting something to his story or something along those lines. Shiro sat on the other side of him, with an obvious sugar rush in the making, looking far too awake with a box of milk duds in one hand and cotton candy in the other. Keith looked bored sitting at the end of the line. He was probably missing Allura, who couldn’t make it since another club she was an officer for had a meeting tonight. 

Pidge really enjoyed playing basketball with her group. It was especially fun to watch the other team realize that she was a girl, and then slowly start to respect her as a valid threat, since they inevitably started out the game underestimating her, either due to her size or her gender. She enjoyed crushing them every time. She was a wizard at passing. No one could stop a pass from Pidge. 

Pidge really wasn’t having a bad time, despite complaining multiple times that this was a waste of a perfectly good Saturday night. But then again, time with Lance always had that effect on her. More often than not, she ended their intramural games with sore cheeks thanks to her goofy grin instead of sore legs from actually playing the game. 

Scooting past Hunk to take her seat next to Lance, he smiled at her before joining into the cheer the crowd had started and reaching into the popcorn bowl she had brought back with her, “Thanks for the popcorn, Pidge!” 

Pidge gave him a half-hearted glare, which he smirked at. She rolled her eyes, “Whatever, Lance.” She smiled at him fondly as he reached into the popcorn bowl again, cheering loudly as their team scored another 3-pointer. She turned her attention back to the game. 

Sometime around the end of the third quarter, the visiting team called a time out, and most people’s attention turned to the large screen in the middle of the court as the Kiss Cam came on. Hunk and Lance let out loud hollers from either side of her. Pidge watched for a few seconds, before rolling her eyes at the cheesiness of it all and turning to pay attention to the visiting coach yell at his team. Way more entertaining. 

As she was trying to lip read what the coach was saying, and wondering why he was talking about mayonnaise, she felt Lance freeze beside her, and as she was about to ask him what was wrong, Hunk nudged her from her other side, “Pidge, look.” 

Pidge was confused for a second, before looking up towards the jumbo screen, and seeing her own confused face looking back at her. Lance was pictured beside her, a blush steadily growing on his face. They were on the Kiss Cam. 

Feeling her own blush rising, she slowly turned towards Lance, finding him already looking at her. 

“Well, Pidge? Do it for the crowd?” He asked, then swallowed, visibly nervous. 

“Sure.” She heard herself squeak, mentally screaming as Lance started leaning towards her over the armrest. 

The next thing that Pidge is really aware of is Lance’s lips pressed firmly against hers, and she’s not really sure what exactly she’s supposed to do. 

They just kinda sit there awkwardly, not moving, until Lance leans back again, a livid blush playing on his face. 

Aware of the world again, Pidge was now able to process the cheers and screams from the people around them, most notably from her own team. 

Pidge really wished that their first kiss hadn’t been displayed on a jumbo screen for over a thousand people. It had been awkward, there had been no warning, and Pidge would bet good money that it was going to be left unaddressed. 

But that’s not to say she wasn’t happy it had happened.


End file.
